Jealousy is Not the Answer
by Tao Sakura
Summary: Roy and Riza are together. And they love each other soooo much. But they challenge each other that they can't get jealous for one another for one whole day! Can they do it? Read and find out! pweez RR!


** Jealousy is not the answer**

**Yay! Another FMA roy/riza fic! This is my favorite couple, so BEWARE! This story contains: LOTS OF FLUFF, humor, jealousy, some more fluff, humor, fluff….you get the point! Please roll your eyes down to my story and enjoy!**

Roy Mustang was asleep on his desk, he didn't feel like doing paper work all day, so he decided to doze off. Besides, First Lieutenant Hawkeye had to go out to do something anyway. Roy continued to sleep until he heard a bang on his desk which made him jump.

"Whoa! What's this?" He asked Second Lieutenant Havoc as he was still in shock.

"Hawkeye called and told me to bring this to you." Havoc said lighting up a cigarette. Roy then blinked. _Where is she anyway? Is she sick? Is she on vacation? She's not going out with anyone is she? No one better touch _my _Riza! Besides, she _is _my girlfriend! _Thoughts like that made him even angrier.

"What's wrong, sir? Fuery asked as he too was doing paper work.

"Nothing!" Roy yelled as he got his pen angrily and started writing fast and hard. Everyone gasped.

"Wow, Colonel Roy Mustang, working! Won't Hawkeye be proud!" Hughes said in a proud voice.

"Speaking of Hawkeye, where is she?" Roy asked looking concerned and caring. _I hope she's ok…Do you think she needs me? I hope she's not hurt or anything…It's not like her to miss work…_

"Beats me." Havoc said leaning back in his chair. Roy got worried. Where could have she gone? _Riza, Why are you doing this to me! _Every time Roy thought made him worry even more. He got up and ran out the door.

"OOOOOOOH!" Havoc yelled.

"OH MY! Awwwwww! They really do love each other! I'm glad they are finally together!" Hughes yelled right after Havoc.

Roy ran out of Central. He ran down the corner, no Riza. He looked in stores she would go in, no Riza. Roy got a key out of his pocket that Riza gave to him. It was one of the keys to her house. He had it ever since they were together. He ran to her house, put the key in the hole quickly, and opened the door. _She always keeps her house clean! _Roy thought. He looked around on the first floor, no Riza. He panicked and ran upstairs. He opened all the doors except her room. He was about to put his hand on the knob until he heard talking.

"I'm ok. I was just running a little late, I didn't feel that well last night so I slept a little later until I realized what time it was, I gotta go now. I love you too. Bye!" Riza put the phone down and walked towards the door, when she opened it, all she saw was a suspicious arm crossed looking Roy staring at her.

"What?" she asked lightly.

"I was worried as hell about you, so I rushed over here!" Roy yelled still with his arms crossed.

"Why are you so mad?" Riza asked suspiciously.

"Who was that?" Roy said tapping his foot. Riza began to laugh. Roy got angry.

"What's so funny?" He asked impatiently.

"Roy, that was my brother!" Riza broke down in laughter. Roy sure felt stupid. _I'm so stupid! I forgot about her brother! Stupid Roy! _Riza stopped laughing and looked at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I'm just glad you're ok…I was worried as hell about you! I didn't know where you were, I got worried, so I ran over here…" Roy buried his face in her hair. Riza wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm ok, so you don't have to worry, alright, sweetie?" She gently kissed his lips. He was so relieved that she wasn't hurt. He stopped the kiss to breathe. He put his arm around her as the walked out of the house to Central. Her head leaned on his shoulder gently. No one was there so it was ok to act like this, other wise, they would just be the Colonel and his First Lieutenant.

"You know, you get jealous a lot." Riza stated as they were getting closer and closer to Central.

"I do not!" Roy yelled with a smile.

"Yes you do! Then why were you asking who I was talking to?"

"Just to…..make sure…that you weren't talking to any homunculi." Roy lied. Riza was right. He _does_ get jealous every time she talks to a guy except for him of course. But he can't let her know that so he lied a little.

"Riiiiiight." Riza laughed a little.

"Are you saying _you_ don't get jealous?" Roy asked her with a smirk.

" I never get jealous!" Riza yelled. Roy laughed at this.

"Ha! Every time I talk to a girl, you'll walk away and glare at me! You won't even talk to me!" Roy was also right. Riza _does_ get jealous. _Well, you have to admit, he was known to flirt! He shouldn't be flirting because he doesn't _have _to! _Riza yelled in her head.

"I was just making sure you weren't talking to any homunculi." Riza lied.

"Uh-Huh…." Roy laughed again.

"I bet you one day, you can't get jealous at all!" Riza yelled.

"I can so not get jealous for one day! I don't know about you!" Roy cried.

"I sure can!" Riza yelled proudly.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked in his low sexy voice.

"You bet it is!" Riza yelled in her seductive voice that Roy loved. They both then noticed that it was really late and they both are going to get their butts kicked if they don't get back to work.

Back in the office, everyone was sitting there quietly, doing their paperwork. Roy and Riza came in the office at the same time. Everyone stared at them. Havoc, being the pervert he is, is the first one to think dirty thoughts.

"So what did you two do when you were gone?" Havoc said smirking.

"We didn't do anything! If I were you, I'd get back to work." Roy said walking to his desk smiling.

A couple hours later, work ended. Everyone left. Roy was finished with his paperwork so he decided to leave with Riza. Roy was in deep thought. He was thinking of the challenge and took advantage of it.

"You don't mind that I have a date tonight do you?" Roy asked with a smile. This got Riza furious but she couldn't let him know that, so she calmed down.

"Nope, not at all." Riza said simply. _I have a date tonight too. _She thought. This was perfect.

"In fact, I have a date tonight too." Riza said looking the other direction. Roy was mad, really really mad. He doesn't let _anyone_ touch _his_ Riza. "_Alright, this guy is going to die, RIGHT NOW!" _He cleared his throat and looked down at Riza. "Who is it may I ask." Roy asked curiously. Riza giggled a little bit. He was jealous, she knew he was. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Jealous already?" She asked.

"NO! I am not! Besides, I can't wait until my date tonight, this girl is pretty good looking." Roy said staring down at her. Riza got FURIOUS she was about to slap him and run, but she thought, why not have a little fun.

"Really, now. My date is HOT, he's muscular, charming, and romantic. I should have asked him out a long time ago." Riza said smirking. Roy got so mad that steam was going to come out of his ears. "_WHAT! HELL NO! I AM THE ONLY ONE FOR RIZA! THIS GUY IS A DEAD MAN!" _He was yelling so loud in his head, he was scared that Riza might have heard. Riza was getting mad and also a little sad. She loves him too much to see him with another girl. "_Why did I even think of this, this is torture, I'm the only one who should love him…"_ She was about to cry until they reached her house. She quickly wiped away her tear and stepped on her porch. "_What am I crying for? He started it!"_ She yelled in her head. She looked at Roy for a moment. They both looked at the other one's eyes.

"Good bye…" Riza said softly. Roy felt awful that he couldn't kiss her. He loves kissing her because he loves her. He loves her so much.

"Good bye, have fun with your date." Roy wanted to wash his mouth out with soup after he said that.

Riza closed the door behind her. She went upstairs to get dressed and get ready for her date tonight.

**Hey guyzies! Did you like it? I know your probably in suspense now, but I will update real soon okies? I have A LOT of ideas for the next chapter, you guys will LOVE IT I SWEAR. there is going to be soooo much fluff! XD! Okies, see you guyzies later!**

TaoSakura


End file.
